


Las estaciones de Vivaldi

by soreto



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deaf Character, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Kind of slow, M/M, Supportive Crowley (Good Omens), deaf Aziraphale, mention of music
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: [AU (Universo Alternativo, Good Omenes, Ineffable husbands]Azira Fell era un hombre que su mundo se componía de libros, y disfrutar las pequeñas cosas del mundo.Hasta que se vio atrapado en el absoluto silencio, incapaz de volver a percibir el mundo como una persona normal, privado de volver a hablar o escuchar esas pequeñas cosas que había aprendido a amar.Un día, en su mundo de silencio, se encuentra con un hombre peculiar de cabellos rojizos y gafas oscuras que entra a su tienda. A partir de ese punto, Azira vería que también hay sonido en el silencio, y en los colores.Crowley encontrará la forma de que Aziraphale se reconcilie con los sonidos y la música del mundo.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Miró a su lado con una sonrisa, el que siempre disfrutaba dormir, solía despertarse tarde; aunque, cabe decir, en tiempos recientes su sueño se volvía ligero a tempranas horas, contrario a quien apenas dormía, y que tuvo noches largas e insomnes por todas sus inquietudes.

Tal vez se había acostumbrado a iniciar su rutina con el alba; un poco por todos los cambios que habían tenido, otro tanto porque había asumido un rol de proteger, una promesa, y un propósito. Levantarse temprano le permitía siempre estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad (si es que hubiera).

Las tardes tranquilas, conformaban ahora una parte reconfortante de su día. Era peculiar como sus hábitos se habían adaptado a los de aquella ausencia, ambiente que en un principio fue enervante, un recordatorio trágico de lo que nunca volvería.

El silencio fue doloroso para ambos, especialmente cuando descubrieron su real peso, apenas encontrando la forma de hallar una guía en esas circunstancias. Él, a pesar de que actuó anunciando su intención de enseñar una forma diferente de ver el mundo.

Se podían observar los elementos que componían la librería alrededor, desperdigados como viejos compañeros, esos muebles, los miles de libros, longevos habitantes del espacio, ahora como una pieza que complementaban su día a día.

Aunque habían cambios, no los suficientes para ser un espacio totalmente diferente del punto inicial, si los necesarios para recordar, con cada vistazo, que ahora ese espacio también era suyo.

Vio algunas pinturas apoyándose en los pies de un librero, esperando ser colgadas. Suspiró un poco molesto de no tener ya donde colgarlas, podría proponer venderlas, pero no había manera de que tuviera jamás aquella intención, tal vez podría llenar su apartamento con ellas, considerando que ya no lo usaba, no tenía problema con olvidarse de la decoración minimalista.

Caminó por la librería, recogiendo algunos libros fuera de lugar, y como cada que pasaba por ese punto, se detuvo en su recorrido, con sus ojos dorados, casi surcando, los colores de la pintura que parecía ser el punto principal de la tienda.

Debajo de la pintura estaba una placa que él mismo forjó, una pequeña pieza dorada con el nombre de la pintura.

Crowley, escuchó unas pisadas lentas acercándose. Sonrió.

Su mundo, a pesar de ahora estar acompañado de continuo silencio, había cambiado.Él, que proclamó saber verlo de otra forma, también aprendió a olvidar percibir su entorno únicamente a través de sus ojos.

Miró a su lado sonriendo, con ojos nada tímidos en su ternura, y luego volvió a apreciar la pintura, en un silencio que antes amargo, ahora era parte de su día a día.

Tal vez podría componer otra pieza, encontraría la forma de ampliar cualquier espacio para seguir llenando su mundo de esas obras, obras de ausencia de sonido, pero llenas de música.

Cada pintura, cada pincelada, era un fragmento de una melodía que solo ellos habían aprendido a escuchar.

Que solo ellos sabrían verdaderamente escuchar.


	2. Primer lienzo

Con paso amplio y curioso caminar, un hombre atravesó una de las calles más concurridas dentro de Soho. Recorrió con sus ojos protegidos por gafas oscuras los locales, y decidió dirigir su paso relajado a uno que llamó su atención.

Vio a varias personas pasar a su lado con expresión incómoda por el ambiente húmedo y frío de la temporada, el hombre vio aquello como una reacción ridícula, considerando que todos los días eran así en Londres. Dejando de lado sus reflexiones sin importancia, puso nuevamente su atención en la tienda que había captado su interés desde la otra acera, y que lucía incluso un tanto fuera de lugar con las fachadas modernas de todos los comercios que cubrían la calle.

Normalmente no era de entrar a ese tipo de lugares, prefería buscar cosas más estimulantes que un local lleno de libros hasta el techo en su día libre. Sin embargo, ese día no tenía humor de nada realmente agitado, y le vendría bien ilustrarse con más profundidad en su trabajo.

Sorprendido por el tamaño del lugar, dio un pequeño silbido que acompañó el ligero tintineo de la campana de la puerta; a pesar de las pilas de libros aquí y allá, podía decir que cada ejemplar no tenía ni una mota de polvo.

Ahora que estaba dentro de la peculiar tienda, podría decir que la sensación de una época anterior que mostraba la fachada, se reafirmaba con la decoración de colores suaves y lámparas de intrincada decoración que conformaban los elementos más destacados del lugar.

Anthony J. Crowley (normalmente llamado Crowley), decidió continuar curioseando en lo que aparecía quien fuera que administraba ese local. Pasaron unos buenos diez minutos para que el hombre mirara el minutero del reloj de la pantalla de su celular algo impaciente.

A lo mejor no fue tan buena idea visitar una librería una tarde de viernes, nadie parecía querer salir a atenderle, y él, con su sensibilidad a la luz, no se sentía muy cómodo leyendo, especialmente por periodos prolongados. Sin embargo, ya había gastado tiempo esperando, le daría una oportunidad más al encargado de aparecer.

Esperó un largo rato observando incómodo los libros desperdigados en medio del establecimiento, se sentó en el sofá cerca de uno de los libreros más grande el del lugar, y permitió relajarse lo suficiente para sentarse en forma poco ortodoxa, dígase: su cabeza caída hacia atrás, y sus largas piernas extendidas a más no poder al frente.

Optó por llenar su decisión de esperar un poco más ojeando el primer libro que tuvo a su alcance, mientras estudiaba la anticuada decoración.

Casi otros diez minutos posteriores, es que decidió que estaba lo suficientemente hastiado de esperar. Crowley era un hombre impaciente y un tanto nervioso; básicamente, lo único por lo que tendría paciencia es su Bentley, y sus plantas, por supuesto. Ni se diga la enorme paciencia que mostraba en su trabajo, diseñar jardines verticales le era bastante satisfactorio (No es que pudiera mucho espacio para grandes jardines en la urbe prolífica de Londres):

La gente pensaba que era extraño que fuera un diseñador de jardines, especializado en aquellos minimalistas o destinados a espacios reducidos.

Decidió irse, pero un jalón de su manga lo detuvo cuando se dio la media vuelta.

Volteó un poco enfadado, para ser recibido con una melena de rizos tan rubios que parecían ser del tono de un pulcro blanco por la luz diurna, de un hombre frente a él.

—Vaya que hasta que alguien se dignó a aparecer —murmuró con un gemido de impaciencia. El hombre apretó los labios pareciendo desorientado, y buscó algo en su bolsillo con un poco de torpeza—. ¿Es usted el dueño?

Crowley observó que el hombre que lo recibió portaba un traje de esos que evocaban una sensación de estar en los años sesenta, que estaba complementado con un corbatín de tartán. El hombre, sin notar su escrutinio, sacó una pequeña libre en la que escribió con apuro:

» ¿Ha esperado mucho tiempo? Ruego me disculpe; soy Azira Fell, dueño de esta librería. Me han estado dando dificultades los cambios inesperados en mi situación, pero con gusto estoy a su servicio.

Crowley leyó la nota lentamente, bastante confundido. Azira observó bastante ansioso el casi nulo cambio en la expresión del otro hombre, las gafas le hacían todavía más difícil leer su expresión. El bibliotecario tomó la pequeña libreta, y pasó a una página limpia, escribiendo en intrincada caligrafía nuevamente.

» _Creo que es necesario me explique: soy sordomudo, por el momento no he podido aprender a comunicarme de alguna forma más práctica. Puse espejos en lo alto de la tienda para ver cuando alguien entre a la tienda, pero me temo he estado distraído acomodando algunas cosas atrás. ¿Busca algún libro?_

—¿Sordo...? —Leyó Crowley sin esperar esa explicación que dilucidara la extrañeza del comportamiento de aquel hombre que se comunicaba con una libreta—. Oh.

Crowley se sintió como lo peor en ese momento por molestarse. Aclarándose la garganta, bastante avergonzado, mira hacia el frente a los ojos azules y llenos de incertidumbre del dueño. Estira su mano dudando, pidiéndole al hombre le prestara un momento su bolígrafo (al notar que no podía comprender bien lo que le decía). Observó el esfuerzo que hace el otro de leerle los labios. Con una caligrafía un tanto descuidada, contestó:

» _Lo siento, no pude haber pensado algo así. Sí, buscó un libro de jardinería o cualquier cosa relacionada con plantas. No me di cuenta. Soy Anthony, pero me gusta que me llamen Crowley._

Le entregó la libreta al hombre en sus manos blancas y notablemente cuidadas, sintiéndose todavía más culpable al ver como este le sonríe agradecido por contestarle, leyendo con una encantadora sonrisa el texto. Tras terminar, Azira lo miró animado, y asintió con un dulzor genuino en su afable expresión.

Azira le indicó que lo siguiera con un movimiento de cabeza. Caminaron al fondo del local, y el hombre de cabellos rubios comenzó a bajar unos libros, entregando cada uno con amabilidad a un, todavía, arrepentido Crowley.

Cuando Crowley comienza a leer los títulos de los libros, varios de ellos enfocados a botánica, el hombre a su lado le jala nuevamente de la manga muy suavemente, luciendo avergonzado de tener que recurrir a eso. Azira le entrega nuevamente la libreta con algo nuevo escrito:

» _Sí quiere puede revisarlos; las primeras ediciones no las vendo, pero puede consultarlas. Nuevamente me disculpó por las molestias, llevó muy poco tiempo en esta condición, y apenas estoy encontrando como volver a mi rutina de siempre: ha sido muy complicado._

Crowley sintió un nudo en su estómago al leer eso. _¿Muy poco tiempo...? ¿Significa que es reciente su condición?_ Aquello hizo todavía peor su sentimiento de culpa, y ahora tristeza. Ese hombre era encantador, hasta percibió injusto que tuviera que pasar por un cambio de esa magnitud alguien tan dulce.

_No era justo._

No tenía una razón particular para llevarse todos los libros que encontró Azira para él (a excepción de las primeras ediciones que le hizo prometerle apartarlas para que Crowley viniera a leerlas después).

Crowley prometió volver con sorprendente apremio y firmeza, Azira solo juntó sus manos sobre su pecho, sonriéndole con sus bonitos ojos azules.

Tampoco entendió muy bien la necesidad de observar los libros adquiridos durante un buen rato, sentado en su auto en total silencio. Mucho menos comprendió cuando los admiró otro rato en la tranquilidad de su apartamento.

«Y tampoco es que pueda leer mucho», pensó Crowley, intentando iniciar alguno de los cinco libros bastante extensos de vegetación y botánica en sus manos.

Pero se sintió entusiasmado, recordando que podía volver cuando quisiera a la librería.


	3. Segundo lienzo

Crowley no era de agobiarse con preocupaciones fijas en un solo asunto, Si iba a estar estresado o inquieto; prefería mantenerse atento a varios tópicos a la vez, un poco para no ahogarse en reflexiones sobre lo que debía hacer respecto a lo que apremiaba.

Sin embargo, con pesado libro de botánica en sus manos, y sus dedos dando un suave masaje a sus sienes, la ansiedad (la preocupación) que le embargaba, se centraba únicamente, e inequívocamente, en un solo acontecimiento: en su encuentro con el bibliotecario de aquel barrio comercial de Soho.

Estaba muy preocupado en la situación del hombre, y sus dificultades causadas por su obvia inexperiencia lidiando con una situación sin duda nueva, totalmente drástica, que acaeció en su vida. Que si leyó los libros (con sus ojos ardiendo hasta escocer), fue para ocupar su mente en otra cosa; su éxito mostró ser nulo cuando iba acabando el primero.

Guardó los libros en el primer espacio libre que encontró, y tomó las llaves de su Bentley en el primer día libre que apareció en su calendario.

«Puedo decirle que necesito más material...» Crowley pensó en varias justificaciones de su visita apenas una semana después a la librería, ninguna sonando un poco convincente.

Respiró hondo antes de bajar su auto, y acomodó sus cabellos rojizos con dedos nerviosos pasando por ellos. Si sus pasos eran inusualmente amplios, acortando en lo posible la distancia del cruce de la calle, no se dio cuenta.

Abrió la puerta con suavidad, y asomó su larga figura por el marco de esta.

-Buen... -Crowley interrumpió su saludo sintiéndose estúpido: ¿Cómo le iba a responder si no podía ni escucharle?

Negó un par de veces con su cabeza. Y revisó la tienda con paciencia; hasta que vio, al otro extremo, a un hombre joven con una mochila colgando de un hombro, probablemente un estudiante. Crowley observó la interacción a la distancia, terminando de ingresar a la tienda, optando por esperar a que Azira atendiera al chico.

El joven con el ceño fruncido, y los brazos cruzados, claramente intentando manejar su impaciencia, miraba con a Azira escribir, notablemente tenso y con el rostro sonrojado, alguna respuesta en la libreta.

Crowley no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido con la evidente impaciencia del estudiante, y como esto parece repercutir en el sutil nerviosismo del dueño de esa tienda. Si soportó su ánimo de ir a pararse enfrente del joven y discutir, fue porque notó también el esfuerzo de Azira de mostrarse amable, siempre profesional.

El joven tomó la libreta, buscando sonreír por mera educación, intentando mostrarse comprensivo con la condición del dueño (aunque Crowley fue testigo de los vistazos impacientes que le dio al reloj de su muñeca).

El estudiante pareció un poco conforme al leer la respuesta de Azira, y salió apurado del local, mirando brevemente a Crowley, que le provocó mostrarse avergonzado al darse cuenta que había sido observado.

El diseñador se acercó a Azira que lo miró sonriente, animado al reconocerlo. Ambos se saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza, y Crowley pidió la libreta del bibliotecario, estirando su mano suavemente.

» _Hola, quería ver si tenías más libros de los que me diste. Por cierto ¿estás bien?_

Azira leyó su respuesta con entusiasmo; su sonrisa cayó un poco al ver su pregunta. Miró a Crowley sonrojándose, avergonzado, y asintió. El diseñador negó inconforme ante su respuesta, y le pidió nuevamente el pequeño cuaderno.

Crowley pensó un poco su respuesta, y agachándose para mirar mejor el papel en sus manos, escribió:

_»Realmente ese mocoso se veía impaciente, ¿seguro que estas bien?_

Azira sostuvo con más fuerza de la necesaria su cuaderno cuando se devolvió el otro, luciendo triste y algo frustrado al exponer lo mal que estaba manejando ese tipo de situaciones.

_»Querido. Es un poco mi culpa por no saber adaptarme mejor; me apena no poder desempeñarme como antes._

Crowley repasó la respuesta de Azira, sintiéndose realmente enojado, con ganas de salir por la puerta y decirle algunas cosas a aquel estudiante. Por otra parte, se dio cuenta lo mucho que era de admirar la voluntad y paciencia de aquel hombre que parecía recibir con amabilidad a todos, hasta al más insoportable.

Decidió tomar nuevamente su improvisado medio de comunicación de manos del otro sin preguntar, ansiando cambiar la incomodidad con que dejó ese adolescente al otro. ¿Cómo puede ser tan dulce y comprensivo Azira con ese trato? Crowley no dudaría en encontrar una manera de dejarle claro al chico lo que pensaba de su comportamiento, (o quizás hacer alguna maldad).

Azira Fell tenía el carácter más afable y gentil que hubiera tenido la coincidencia de encontrarse. El hombre quizás pudo ser con facilidad un monje; era casi como un _ángel_. Dejándose llevar por la irritación que ese episodio le hacía sentir, escribió como respuesta lo primero que le vino a la mente.

» _Ángel, no es tu culpa._

Crowley no se dio cuenta de lo que puso en el papel, no hasta bastante después de que Azira lo leyó, alzando su rostro lentamente con sus ojos azules bien abiertos.

- _Nghk_ -gimió intentando buscar cualquier excusa, cualquier incoherencia que los sacara de ese vergonzoso desliz.

¿Cómo es que nunca podía controlar mejor las palabras que atravesaban sus labios? Crowley siempre había lamentado ese rasgo suyo, que le trajo problemas más de una vez.

Azira sonrió tras unos segundos mostrarse sorprendido, y rió en silencio, cubriéndose con una mano los labios; y esa reacción alejó cualquier humillación o arrepentimiento de haber puesto lo primero que le vino a la mente.

Y, por decisión propia al notar como aquello hacía reír a Azira, aquel mote afectuoso, originado del desliz de Crowley, se quedó. El otro hombre no cuestionó mucho las acciones del diseñador, pero agradeció su noble esfuerzo en animarle.

Azira arrancó la hoja llena de su conversación, y después de una pequeña pausa, escribió con calma, no sintiéndose abrumado, por primera vez, de verse observado por otro en espera de su respuesta.

_»No es el primer cliente difícil. Antes los manejaba con habilidad (era bueno con las palabras), sin embargo, desde que me encuentro todavía adaptándome a mi situación; las complicaciones han aumentado, y, ahora me veo privado de la herramienta que usaba para resolver mis problemas. Necesito todavía tiempo._

Crowley no podía soportar esos ojos claros mirar el suelo, mostrando clara vergüenza y responsabilidad de ese incidente, y probablemente de otros más que habrán ocurrido, muy seguramente, en días pasados.

¿Qué sentiría Azira cuando algún cliente perdió la paciencia con él? ¿Cuándo se negaron a comunicarse en forma que el entendiera? No podía ni imaginarse lo vulnerable que debía percibirse ante la mirada apremiante de un cliente, o la compasión frecuente con que sin duda algunos llegaban a mirarle. Estar rodeado de silencio, frustrado consigo mismo de no poder ni valerse por sí mismo en una tarea tan sencilla como era siquiera poder explicar su situación.

¿Cuántos clientes habrán decidido ni siquiera tomar la libreta, mostrándose incómodos de lidiar con una situación así?

Crowley volvió a la librería sin excusa o días de separación tras esa visita. Azira no pareció molestarse como ese cliente se convirtió en un habitante normal de su tienda.

En realidad, eso hacía hasta plácido el silencio que le permitía aprender a leer las sonrisas peculiares que ese hombre gafas oscuras.

El silencio, entonces, no era tan malo.


	4. Tercer lienzo

Justificar sus visitas frecuentes dejó de tener sentido; al menos dejó de ser necesario explicar su presencia cuando Azira no hizo la más breve pregunta, o si quiera el intento, de sus razones de hacer parte de su rutina pasarse unas horas por la librería con notable frecuencia. A decir verdad, el hombre recibía a Crowley con una sonrisa adorable, y le traba con la más amable atención.

Azira, parecía agradecerle su compañía; y es que, a pesar de que muchos de los clientes se mostraban bastante entusiastas en integrarse a la nueva dinámica con el dueño de la librería, éste seguía sintiéndose un poco solo, pues comprendía que la paciencia de muchas de las personas con las que trataba era, muchas veces, la esperada cortesía, o gentileza mezclada con lastima.

Anthony J. Crowley era honesto, y no cambió su trato con él a pesar de saber su condición; su relación era de iguales, en ningún punto el diseñador le hizo sentir como si lo estuviera viendo como alguien que únicamente complicaba las cosas, alguien con una minusvalía.

(Muchas veces se sentía como un inválido, al ver el cuidado, casi pánico, con que algunos se comportan con él, a veces gesticulando innecesariamente como si no fuera capaz de comprender lo que le decían, a pesar de que con que se lo escribieran era suficiente).

Era tremendamente vergonzoso, podía notar Crowley, para Azira cuando lo veía tener dificultades con algún cliente. Después de lo del chico, el diseñador todavía pudo presenciar esa impaciencia notablemente descortés en otras ocasiones. Cabe decir, que los episodios más doloroso de observar no eran las personas groseras, sino los que mostraban una nada disimulada lastima.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntaba (escribía) Crowley en la diminuta libreta, ahora inseparable compañera de Azira.

Azira respondía que sí, «por supuesto que eso respondería», concluyó Crowley. Y es que el bibliotecario intentaba mantenerse digno, independiente, de ninguna forma en desventaja por su condición.

Azira muchas veces mantenía su sonrisa, pero sus ojos (expresivos como eran), le indican a Crowley que ansiaba con desespero que el cliente en cuestión le dejara solo, que guardara silencio y se retirara sin interminables letanías de compasión.

No le gustaba, en absoluto, ver la casi tierna sonrisa, esa tan común y única en el rostro de Azira, desaparecer por algo en lo que él no debería sentir vergüenza. Así que con decisión, optó por proponer algo para animarlo, y a lo mejor ayudarle a tomar con mejor ánimo sus dificultades.

—Es mi trabajo, ángel, diseñar jardines de todo tipo; con un poco de orden, puedo darle vida a tu tienda. Y solo para ti: sin costo —ofreció un día Crowley, mostrándole un catálogo de sus trabajos, haciendo énfasis en jardines verticales y árboles tipo bonsái.

Con más alegría de la que debería sentir, Azira aceptó con entusiasmo, extasiado al ver la infinidad de posibilidades que el diseñador era capaz de crear con plantas y su mejor herramienta: imaginación.

»Pero, querido mío, adoro la idea, sin embargo; ¿no estoy aprovechándome de tu amable ofrecimiento? Esto puede ser un proyecto complicado y largo, no podría permitir aprovecharme.

Le escribió preocupado, jugando un poco con sus manos de manera nerviosa, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Crowley. No le gustaba pensar que el hombre le daría un trabajo que sin duda valía cada centavo que el diseñador cobraba; además, que le inquietaba que eso fuera originado de lastima.

Y es que nadie había sido tan bueno, tan atento, o comprensivo con él (excepción de sus padres, que habían muerto ya hace unos años).

Crowley escribió con una sonrisa confiada: »Por supuesto que no, me encanta este lugar, y podría ser la sensación de Soho, ¿qué piensas? Apuesto a que puedo hacer que te sorprendas de lo mucho que puedo hacer aquí.

Azira no supo qué contestar, pero le agradeció el ofrecimiento desinteresado de Crowley.

Con el paso de las semanas, Anthony no puede evitar ser cada vez más consciente de lo difícil que resulta para Azira, de la torpeza que a veces muestra lidiar con sus clientes, especialmente en la manera casi apremiante con que el mismo se presiona a escribir con rapidez su respuesta (algunas veces se la cae la libreta, en otras sus manos parecen temblar un poco ante la mirada atenta del cliente).

—¿Has tomado algún cursos de señas? —preguntó bastante preocupado, y extrañado, Crowley con las dificultades en que se veía Azira para vivir una vida normal—. ¿Hace cuánto que...te pasó todo?

Azira leyó sus preguntas con el ceño fruncido, y soltó su aliento, resignado a contarle lo sucedido, en compensación a todo el apoyo que Crowley le mostraba. No era fácil, por supuesto, y a veces se avergonzaba de sentirse responsable de no poder sobrellevar su condición de mejor manera.

Y Azira le comienza a contar un poco de su niñez, a veces un poco solitaria, pues nunca tuvo hermanos. Así que cuando se vio en la edad adulta, él se tuvo que hacer cargo de sus propios problemas, sus padres murieron cuando él pasó los mediados de su tercera década de vida.

»No era sordomudo originalmente, creo que ya lo mencione, así que todo esto es nuevo para mí. Ocurrió por un accidente en una avenida de Londres, afortunadamente evite que un niño sufriera el accidente. No fue culpa de nadie, al conducto le falló el líquido de frenos, o algo así me dijeron los doctores. Estoy seguro que solo necesito tiempo; he intentado adaptarme por mi cuenta, no quiero causar problemas.

Crowley se escandalizó con la sola insinuación de Azira causando problemas. Lamentó que además de tener que lidiar con un cambio de esa magnitud en su vida solo, la gente no intentara realmente comprender a un hombre tan admirable y voluntarioso, lo suficientemente amable para no querer molestar a terceros.

Crowley respondió: »¿No has intentando buscar la guía de un profesional? Hay muchos cursos de lenguaje para ayudarte.

Azira negó con su cabeza suavemente, mostrándose apenado.

» _Crowley, querido, debo decirte que he tomé cursos. Pero ya no soy un hombre joven, ya a los cuarenta, casi, uno deja de aprender tan rápido. Muchos instructores se mostraban impacientes con mi lentitud, quizás fuera mi imaginación, pero no podía soportarlo._

Crowley lo comprende, después de todo está en la misma etapa de la vida que Azira. Ya no es un hombre joven, muchas cosas cambian, y las personas comienzan a tratarte distinto a pesar de que ellos demostraran todavía ser tan vigoroso como en tu juventud.

La historia de Azira le llenó de impotencia; le pareció terriblemente injusto todo lo acontecido en la vida del dueño de una librería de Soho, especialmente con alguien que merecía toda la amabilidad del mundo (en su opinión).

Alzó sus ojos dorados de lo escrito por Azira, que desvió sus ojos de su rostro, y pareció querer huir al removerse inquieto bajo la mirada que estaba fija en él. Se veía avergonzado de sí mismo, de tener dificultades de afrontar los cambios, de fracasar en algo que se suponía no tan complicado, y necesario para llevar una vida normal.

Crowley entonces, imaginó la humillación que debió sentir Azira con cada instructor que mostraba perder la paciencia con el progreso gradual del hombre. ¡Eso explica todo! Por esa razón es que no recordaba nada de sus lecciones, seguramente destruyeron toda la confianza que el bibliotecario tuviera en aprender algo que era una tremenda necesidad.

Crowley encontró que le agradaba cada vez más Azira, el hombre era valiente y orgulloso a su manera, al no dejar que le trataran con compasión, o demeritan su dignidad por no tener la rapidez de un joven en aprender algo que nunca pensó en su vida considerar como indispensable.

» _Supongo que tuve especialmente malas experiencias. Dure apenas un par de lecciones con todos; fue terrible uno en particular, su nombre era Gabriel. Sus ojos, sus gestos; me hacían sentir como si fuera de esperarse mis fallas. Todos se impacientan conmigo; he dejado de intentarlo. Lo siento Crowley, no debería contarte mis problemas. No me afecta tanto, salgo muy poco._

Azira guardó la libreta en su saco fuera del alcance de Crowley, no podría soportar que ese hombre que le había tratado sin distinción o menosprecio le viera en una luz diferente.

El diseñador sacó su celular, y escribió con rapidez en una aplicación de notas, sintiendo pesar su pecho con remordimiento al ver la expresión de pánico, ligeramente aterrada, del otro.

Con el cuerpo rígido por lo nervioso que estaba de su decisión, abrazó con suavidad a un sorprendido Azira, que contuvo el aliento sin saber cómo actuar ante aquella acción imprevista. Pocas veces alguien le había abrazado en su vida, mucho menos de forma que se sintiera natural, cálido, tan reconfortante que toda su impotencia y desesperación (por el hecho de recordar cada día, que jamás podría recuperar su voz, su oído, su vida normal), la sintió desvanecer un poco.

Crowley se separó despacio, esperando que, en caso de haberse ruborizado, su rostro no delatara su vergüenza. Acomodando sus gafas oscuras, le mostró la pantalla de su celular a Azira, que sonrió divertido:

_»Ángel, son unos bastardos, y los que tienen un problema son ellos. Seguramente su idea de diversión es ver en repetición musicales como Sound of music. Nadie que ame eso está bien de la cabeza._

Cuando regresó a su apartamento, escuchó con detenimiento la música que solía poner para atender su jardín. Una tras otra, estaban reproduciéndose cuatro sinfonías particulares, unas de sus preferidas para reflexionar, o dedicarse a trabajar, (para conducir, prefería canciones más apasionadas, como Queen).

Irrumpiendo el silencio, y convirtiéndolo en un escenario idílico de transformación, se reproducen: Las estaciones, de Vivaldi. Suaves, dulces, (a veces melancólicas, indudablemente elegantes), pero siempre encantadoras; composiciones cautivadoras en cada sonido (algo que Azira jamás volvería a experimentar).

Esas descripciones que siempre pasaban por su mente cada que escuchaba las cuatro Estaciones, eran la casi perfecta descripción de Azira Fell, era tan lamentable que no pudiera decirle eso sin herir a ese hombre. Cuando de sus bocinas emergió el sonido de _Verano_ , pensó que el sonido a veces un tanto apremiante, incierto, era como si escenificará el desasosiego que Azira intentaba afrontar con apasionada voluntad.

Crowley recordó a Azira reír; sin duda, pensó, debió ser un sonido maravilloso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero le este agradando la historia, ya se va viendo porque la historia se llama de esta forma, pero...¿porque los capítulos se llaman "lienzo"?Eso también cobrara sentido en un par de capítulos ;)


	5. Cuarto Lienzo

Crowley tenía un conflicto, se dio cuenta, cuando se descubrió pensando en donde invitaría a Azira a cenar cada tercer día. El problema se hizo todavía más evidente cuando gastó más de lo que estimo (o considero estar dispuesto), en la planificación y obtención de materiales para un jardín vertical a las afueras de la librería del hombre.

Por supuesto, negó lo mejor que pudo la forma en que estaba influyendo su convivencia con Azira en su comportamiento. Sí, a lo mejor estaba encariñado un poco con el hombre, sin duda estaba bastante preocupado e inquieto por las dificultades del bibliotecario en su día a día derivado de su reciente condición, lo normal; ¿Quién no podría tomarle agrado?

Ignoró sus pensamientos tercos y empecinados en indicarlo lo evidente. Simplemente decidió pasar unas noches con pocas horas de sueño para diseñar el jardín que había prometido a Azira, el más bonito y con las plantas más vivaces de todo Londres, no menos.

Anthony estuvo bastante irritado con sus proveedores que fueron extremadamente lentos para entregar todo lo que pidió. No es que Azira le reclamara, pero el se sentía frustrado posponiendo uno de sus proyectos que mayor inversión emocional estaba poniendo (sin ser muy consciente de eso, por supuesto). El jardín era importante, ¿las razones?, Crowley no hacía mucho aspaviento en eso.

»Querido niño, ¿Cuánto has esperado hasta que to llegue? Sabes que abro a las 9 en punto.

Crowley, que había optado por usar su celular para escribir sus respuestas (siendo mucho más ágil con teclado que con un bolígrafo), frunció sus labios ante la forma en que Azira se dirigió a él en su nota, y le contestó: »Tenía que tomar medidas.

No fue mucho tiempo después, pero sí bastante insistencia de parte de cierto diseñador, que Azira se halló peleando en el aprendizaje de usar un teléfono inteligente, para sustituir la cantidad de papel gastado en su rudimentaria forma de comunicarse. Crowley fue un mentor muy entusiasta para mostrarle las maravillas del autocompletado de las palabras.

El diseñador encontró enternecedor que Azira fuera tan conservador en cuanto a los aditamentos tecnológicos que se permitía adquirir.

Un día, mientras Crowley estaba preparando la estructura de riego y las bases para sostener todo el jardín en la fachada del local, Azira decidió conversar un poco con él, avergonzando al diseñador del genuino interés que mostró en conocerlo.

»¿Cómo es que terminaste en tan peculiar camino profesional? No quiero ser grosero querido, pero tu elección de desarrollo me parece un tanto inusual.

— _Ngk_ —dejó de lado lo que está haciendo, y tras mirar a Azira, notablemente incómodo, mira su teclado, indeciso de como tocar el tema que menos le gusta tratar.

Azira, a unos metros detrás de él notó la expresión reticente de Crowley a hablar de eso, y tocando su hombro gentilmente negó suavemente con la cabeza.

»No tienes que hablar de ello si no te es cómodo. Siento mucho entrometerme.

Crowley suspiró al ver la expresión preocupada de Azira. No pretendía reaccionar de esa forma, pero cuando se trataba de su familia, o algún aspecto de su vida relacionado, era muy difícil evitarlo. Se sintió mal al provocar inquietud en el otro hombre, cuando su pregunta no era en lo más mínimo malintencionada.

Toma su celular, e indica a Azira a sentarse con él en uno de los sofás más amplios de la tienda.

—En realidad, estudié algo diferente —comenzaba la respuesta que tecleo bajo la paciente mirada de Azira—. Estudié música, por presión de mis padres. Ellos fueron músicos, en la filarmónica de Londres y todo eso.

Azira leía con atención, enarcando sus cejas con sorpresa con la revelación, volvió a concentrarse cuando vio otro mensaje llegar, con un poco más de la historia de Anthony:

—Creo que siempre me ha gustado llevar la contraria, y me gustan las plantas. Pocos sabes realmente disciplinar un jardín —dictaba la respuesta, Azira vio a Crowley mirar a otro lado, avergonzado cuando le envió el último mensaje—: No es que lo odiara, me encanta la música, hasta elegí un instrumento y comencé una especialidad, pero...

La respuesta quedó inconclusa, y Crowley parecía mirar su celular como si le ofendiera. Azira puso su mano con mucha suavidad sobre la del diseñador, sonriéndole contestó tomando su celular con tranquilidad:

»Agradezco que confiaras en mí; y no estás obligado a justificar, o contarme. Realmente no podría pedir más que tu compañía, toda tu paciencia, que has tenido conmigo.

—Ángel —murmura Crowley bajo la afable mirada de Azira, que ríe al dilucidar lo que dijo, leyendo el movimiento de los labios ajenos con lentitud.

El apodo terminó quedándose como una forma amigable entre ellos.

Crowley tomó una decisión tras aquella conversación, conmovido por la ternura y consideración con que Azira trató un tema tan complicado para él, sin juzgar en ningún momento sus decisiones. Ojala sus padres hubieran sido así...

Anthony J. Crowley se dispuso con todos los directorios, periódicos, y páginas médicas, para encontrar un curso de señas, el mejor, el adecuado (que estuviera recomendado, por supuesto). No aceptaría cualquier instructor de segunda, especialmente considerando el trauma que Azira cargaba de su condición, agravado por la negligencia de otros especialistas.

Tras seleccionar algunos, se dispuso a estudiar un poco esa forma de lenguaje por su cuenta, decidiendo asistir a unas clases de prueba para verificar que no estuviera metiendo a Azira en otra situación dolorosa.

No fue fácil, especialmente cuando muchos de los instructores privados estaban especializados en casos de niños o personas jóvenes, cuando les mencionaba que se trataba de un hombre en los cuarenta, muchos se veían bastante nerviosos con el prospecto.

Iría a cada clase con Aziraphale, concluyó tras descartar los primeros candidatos.

* * *

Azira era alguien, más bien, privado con sus emociones, especialmente con las situaciones que le afectan. Prefería lidiar el mismo con sus problemas, y se sabía bien capaz de ello. Por lo mismo, las secuelas de encontrarse en un mundo de silencio le sorprendieron desprevenido los primeros días en que se encontró solo adaptándose a su condición.

«Puedo con esto, no es nada de lo que no se pueda hacer cargo» era la frase con la que alejaba sus inseguridades e incertidumbre. El problema se agravó con el trato de quienes lo rodeaban: El que lo trataran como un inválido, le hería profundamente, sus desagradables experiencias al intentar aprender el lenguaje de señas, acentuaron el daño emocional.

Encontrarse decaído era normal, y dejó de ser frecuente cuando Crowley se hizo una presencia común a su alrededor. Al menos hasta que este llegó un día con el cabello alborotado, y una sonrisa radiante, anunciando que había encontrado el curso perfecto.

Crowley le mostró los antecedentes de un instructor especializado en casos complicados en todas las edades, que daba un curso de señas en grupo. Le describió lo satisfecho que estaba con algunas clases a las que asistió.

Azira se tensó, recordando. Le pidió a Crowley tiempo para pensar.

Las decaídas anímicas volvieron nuevamente, sin embargo Crowley se mantuvo a su lado, teniéndole paciencia.

—Está bien si no quieres —le dijo—. Ya encontraremos otra forma, talvez yo pueda aprender y enseñartelo.

Realmente, Crowley estaba para él. Fue un mes después, tras una interacción amarga e insufrible con un cliente, que Azira, con todavía notable reticencia, aceptó ir al curso con el instructor que el diseñador había seleccionado.

Anthony, por supuesto, le prometió con vehemencia que estaría con él en todo momento.

Con esas simples palabras, Azira se encontró de frente con un brote de emociones, de una emoción de cariño particular y ferviente, que no había notado. Sin embargo, por el momento no tuvo el valor de hablarle sobre eso a Crowley pues apenas iba entendiéndose con ese sentimiento.

Decidir la fecha para comenzar le tomó un tiempo más. Azira se sentía agobiado por la lentitud con la que recordaba aprender en cursos pasados, donde le hacían sentir viejo. La frustración fue enorme, y a pesar de nunca admitirlo, se sintió por un buen periodo deprimido.

—Entonces ambos estamos viejos —le dijo Crowley encogiéndose de hombros, cuando Azira decidió prepararse un poco por su cuenta antes de la primera lección.

Decidió tener confianza: esta vez, no estaba solo.


	6. Quinto lienzo

Azira Fell no era de los que estuviera muy cómodo demostrando sus emociones, especialmente mostrando aquellas de índole negativa. Por lo mismo, a pesar de levantarse cada mañana con la ansiedad de pensar en cómo podría sortear las dificultades que su condición le acarrean en el día, era un secreto bien guardado con su sonrisa siempre cortés.

Tampoco dejaba ver su irritación o frustración que las personas a su alrededor le generaban con sus miradas de lastima, que más bien veían como una amabilidad condescendiente. No es como si no pudiera valerse por sí mismo, se decía, no es como si le molestara el silencio suscitado cuando alguien leía sus notas escritas.

...No es como si en las tardes se sintiera ahogar con la incertidumbre de saber si el día de mañana sería mejor. Así que en esas mañanas donde la luz clara del día le bañaba el rostro al abrir las cortinas de su habitación, pareciendo en su perspectiva, demasiado, por un momento consideraba no abrir la tienda. Le gustaba creer que esos días de desasosiego iban siendo menos frecuentes.

Sin embargo, en días recientes las cosas estaban siendo diferentes, muy diferentes.

En algunas mañanas donde se sentía más cabizbajo de lo que creía podía disimular, una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro al ver en la puerta de la tienda a cierto hombre.

Anthony J. Crowley había llegado, y no podía decir lo mucho que lo esperaba (en otros tiempos, cuando todo era normal, el habría exclamado algo, aunque ya no podía recordar bien).

El percibir, (el saber), que Crowley estaba para él, de una forma incondicional (que a veces le abrumaba), le alejaba considerablemente de sus pensamientos sombríos y de pesar. En su vida había tenido pocos amigos, fuera de sus padres que hacía años le dejaron, pocos mostraron una amabilidad tan genuina con él, esperando más bien esa actitud de él.

Los libros eran más agradables a veces que las personas.

Con una sonrisa que no podría disimular, aunque lo intentara, es que recibía al hombre, que le provocaba una emoción que no podía descifrar del todo en las últimas semanas en que conviven largas horas del día, sin parecerle suficiente, (o demasiado).

No sabía cómo compensar, aunque fuera un poco, todo lo que el hombre emprendía en su beneficio. Quería ser honesto, compartir al menos sus sentimientos de miedo y dudas cada que Crowley preguntaba preocupado al percibir en su silencio un poco de su agitación.

Una parte de él, comenzaba a saberse conocedor al reflexionar cuando Crowley se iba dejándolo solo, germinaba alguna emoción de afectos con los que iba recién entendiéndose, pero aún no tenía el valor de encararlos; ¿Qué pensaría el diseñador de esas pretensiones, cuando éste le había tendido su mano en favor de una amistad honesta?

Sin anhelo de torturarse con sus sentimientos nacientes, decidió enfocar su mente en la tarea que tenían en manos; no se quería decepcionar nuevamente cuando se le daba una oportunidad de obtener herramientas para traer normalidad a su vida; no podía soportar la idea de defraudar todos los esfuerzos de Crowley: así que, en sus ratos libres, comenzó a estudiar por sí mismo un poco del lenguaje de señas antes de la primera lección.

Crowley se ofreció inmediatamente a ayudarle, y practicar con él antes de que comenzaran las lecciones con el profesor que encontró.

—¿Ángel? —Murmuró Crowley preocupado, cuando Azira pareció desesperarse al confundirse un par de veces repitiendo el alfabeto con él—. «Está bien, hemos practicado dos día contando hoy» —escribió el diseñador en su mensaje, y miró paciente al otro por su respuesta.

Azira negó suavemente con su cabeza, logrando que sus ojos mostraran lo frustrado que eso le hacía sentir. Era como si el prospecto del fracaso le cerrara una puerta, le alejara de una oportunidad, y eso también conlleva decepcionar a Crowley.

El bibliotecario se mostró terriblemente agobiado con su proceso lento, donde a pesar de poner todo su empeño, siempre tiende a confundirse en algún punto por sentirse cansado de repetir muchas veces lo mismo, e ignora que Crowley comprende sus dificultades, y se siente afectado al verle tan desesperanzado con todo eso.

—«Estoy viejo» —respondió finalmente en su teléfono Azira—. «No estoy teniendo ningún progreso».

—Ángel —susurró con tristeza. Pero Crowley no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, él mantendría los ánimos por ambos—. «No eres viejo. Y para eso está el profesor, hay muchas personas que seguramente han tenido dificultades como tu caso» —escribió, viendo el rostro del otro expectante.

Aunque sus palabras poco más lograron que una sonrisa tensa y un asentimiento. No pudo insistir quedarse cuando Azira le pidió un poco de tiempo solo, con la frustración siendo evidente en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Crowley no dejó que eso le desanimó, y volvió a ver al bibliotecario un día después. Sin embargo, el hombre se mostraba cada vez más desanimado con la fecha acercándose, sin importar lo que hiciera.

Crowley se aseguraría de llegar a primera hora el día que tendrían su primera lección.

* * *

Azira Fell estaba nervioso, no podía mentir sobre eso, y cuando percibió muy temprano las vibraciones inconfundibles en su celular; casi opta por responder con un mensaje que estaba indispuesto para ir a la lección de ese día, que él podría asistir después; que no era necesario...

No, no podía hacerle eso al diseñador que tanto tiempo había puesto en ver por él.

—¡Ángel! —saludó Crowley con su rostro iluminando al ver a Azira. Aunque al notar la expresión de ansiedad y las mejillas pálidas, su ánimo se convirtió en temor del estado del otro hombre.

El diseñador no tuvo que preguntar qué estaba pasando por la mente del otro, no cuando había visto lo aterrado que estaba de asistir a un curso de señas por sus terribles experiencias anteriores. Había esperado mucho el día de aquel curso, creyendo que podría ayudar realmente al hombre que ocupaba buena parte de sus pensamientos sin que él lo buscara. Tomó su celular dejando caer sus hombros un poco, ante una angustiada mirada de ojos azules al ver aquel gesto.

—«No tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres, ángel.» —dijo Crowley, atreviéndose a posar sus manos suavemente sobre hombros ajenos.

Azira negó con su cabeza, y sonrió con todo el valor que tomó en una profunda respiración. No podía permitirse que sus miedos le afectarán, el siempre había sido de tomar las dificultades con la mejor actitud, no podía seguir lamentándose de un fracaso que aún no ocurría por las dolorosas memorias de experiencias anteriores.

Aun así, tras la primera lección, la preocupación que este profesor tampoco quisiera ayudarle seguía presente. Crowley entonces pensó en una forma de liberar un poco la mente de Azira, de ayudarle a encontrar otro lenguaje para decir sus pensamientos.

—«Azira, he traído algo que nunca use realmente. Escucha» —le explicó con su celular en una mano, y su otro brazo ocupado, sosteniendo con un poco de dificultad lo que parecía ser un bastidor con su correspondiente caballete, y lienzo.

Azira miró confundido a Crowley armar todas las piezas, acomodando un lienzo blanco sobre el bastidor, y buscando una silla para colocar al frente. Tomó nuevamente su teléfono para teclear con rapidez, contestando la confusión en los ojos claros que lo miraban.

—«¿Has pintado alguna vez?» —Comenzaba el mensaje—. «Ángel, hay otras maneras en que puedes ver el mundo, en que puedes escucharlo. Yo deseo escucharte, aunque sea de otra manera. ¿De qué otra forma podría saber cuándo quieres crepas?»

—«Crowley, no entiendo...» —negó él, observando con atención como el otro estaba ocupado con unos tubos de pintura, preparando la paleta.

—«La verdad es que nunca he sido bueno pintando, pero mi madre me obligó a aprender» —continuó su explicación, dejando de lado la paleta, cuidando de recargar con suavidad sobre la superficie del bastidor—. «Tus manos parecen más cuidadosas que las mías. Pintar es otra manera de hablar. Aún tienes tus manos y tus ojos, ¿me dejarías escucharte de esta forma?».

Con una etapa de aprendizaje, y una nueva etapa en su vida abriéndose de mano de Crowley cuando este puso el pincel en sus manos.

Entonces con mayor confianza y calma, decidió tomar las dificultades como retos personales, no dejando que las lecciones le frustraran, mientras sumergía su mente en la calma del olor del óleo y el aceite al pintar, dejando que sus manos aprendieran los mundos que se podían dar de unos cuantos pigmentos.

El inicio no fue nada complejo, pero mientras pintaba, los cambios que se asentaron en su vida, le recordaron aquellas composiciones de Vivaldi que reflejaban la trasformaciones de cada estación.


	7. Sexto Lienzo

A pesar de todos los escenarios desastrosos que pudo anticipar del instructor que eligió, o del hecho de tener que tomar las clases de señas en grupo pudieran intimidar a Azira, el profesor manejó la situación con sumo profesionalismo; no ignoraba o presionaba a ninguno de los asistentes, y aceptó de buena gana que Crowley se integrará, asignándole como pareja para los primeros ejercicios.

Por su puesto, el nerviosismo, o la tensión (a pesar de ir disminuyendo, conforme Aziraphale iba tomando confianza con el grupo), no se iban del todo. Y esas emociones negativas hicieron acto de aparición cuando los ejercicios comenzaron a ser practicados con parejas distintas a las que iniciaron. Fue normal ver que este cambio entorpeció la interacción de varios, pues Crowley no era el único que venía como acompañante.

En esos días, donde Azira parecía querer que la clase terminara con rapidez, o Crowley veía al hombre avergonzado de algún error básico, que le mortificaba cometer cuando se distraía un poco; Crowley se sentaba con el bibliotecario después, animando a pintar lo que le viniera a la mente, y es que esa actividad se volvió una forma de liberación, incluso un aspecto que se integró con entusiasmo en la rutina.

Es así como ambos se volvieron parte de una forma de lenguaje que únicamente estaba diseñada para ser comprendida por ellos. Azira pintaba lo que nunca podía poner en palabras, a veces objetos, a veces paisajes, pero sus emociones reflejadas en cada uno de los colores seleccionados; en cada uno de los pigmentos y disposición del cuadro.

Cabe decir que las obras de Azira eran bastante burdas al inicio, pero tan pronto se vio sumergido y comprendió las proporciones al combinar colores, los trazos se tornaron estilizados, sorprendiendo a ambos del rápido avance de algo que se suponía era una forma de ayudarle a olvidar su ausencia de sentidos como una carencia.

Entonces, ambos continuaron recreando su lenguaje con el arte; buscaron algo más visual para que Azira pudiera volver a conectarse con el mundo, del que sigue siendo parte, pero de alguna forma este lo apartó de otros cuando perdió su voz y oído.

Eso le traía recuerdos agridulces a Crowley; que si bien no llegó a buenos términos con sus padres, nunca les guardó especial rencor por su falta de sensibilidad a sus deseos. Incluso, a pesar de no ser nada hábil en las artes visuales, recordaba lo mucho que le gustó intentar emular un poco del estilo de Leonardo Da Vinci, acción que le hizo ganar la atención de su madre que adoraba ese pintor.

Si bien la pintura nunca fue algo que se le diera, o le llenará de particular pasión, siempre encontraba la pintura como el escenario perfecto que podía comunicar todo lo que la música creaba de manera intangible; y es que, que a pesar de su falta de identificación con ella como carrera profesional, si se percibió entusiasta y talentoso en algunos aspectos).

Es con esa línea de pensamiento, que un día Crowley sorprende a Azira con una propuesta de lo más curiosas, una proposición con la intención inconsciente de poder comprender (acercarse y unirse) a Azira.

Presionó el botón para enviar el mensaje, esperando con impaciencia la reacción del bibliotecario, que dejó de lado la paleta que estaba comenzando a preparar, para esa ocasión.

Crowley había escrito en el mensaje una idea de lo más peculiar: «¿Por qué no conviertes el sonido en imágenes». Aquellas palabras provocaron a Azira mirarlo con profunda confusión. Entonces, el diseñador agregó con rapidez, algo ansioso de que su propuesta fuera rechazada.

Respiró profundo, y mostró su explicación a Azira:

» _Pintar lo que te haga recordar, o pensar, la música al escucharla, también al recordarla. Sé que puedes pensar que es imposible porque ya no escuchas los sonidos. Pero, definitivamente, eso creo, no hay forma de que los hayas olvidado. Azira, puedes pintar tus sinfonías favoritas._

Azira abrió sus ojos comprendiendo lo que estaba explicando Crowley; sabiendo que este tenía razón, recordar con tanta facilidad le tonada de sus sinfonías favoritas en sus memorias, con tanta claridad que estuvo a punto de intentar tararear conmovido aunque de sus labios no salió sonido alguno.

—«Una de mis sinfonías favoritas, se llama Pavane, por Gabriel Faure; yo, ahora mismo, la estoy repasando como si la hubiera escuchado apenas en mi mente, Crowley.» —escribió Azira.

Entonces, Azira prepara su lienzo con una imagen en mente. Los colores un tanto melancólicos, pero elegantes se convierten en una sala de concierto; donde al fondo se observan un tanto dispares los trazos de los demás instrumentos, aunque en la obra resaltan los instrumentos de cuerda.

Crowley observa maravillado tras largas horas las primeras formas que van componiendo la escena; es así, como ve nacer una de esas pocas pinturas que retratan en colores e imágenes sin movimiento, el sonido con una enternecedora sensibilidad.

—«Otras que son mis favoritas, querido, son las Estaciones de Vivaldi. No puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que me hacen pensar en ellas como una melodía conjunta que va progresando y cambiando, pues así son las estaciones, diferentes a pesar de que se repitan» —le dijo un día Aziraphale, preparando un nuevo lienzo, y cerrando los ojos para transportarse en aquel lugar de sus recuerdos donde aún dormía el sonido.

Aunque Azira no lo confesara, en aquel momento, Las estaciones de Vivaldi cobraron una enorme importancia y simbolismo. Su vida parecía un ciclo constante en donde se veía atrapado sin posibilidad de salir de lo que le pesaba, o de sus frustraciones; lidiando con las complicaciones de una condición que le traía amargura con cada día.

Sin embargo, tal como cada una de esas composiciones que escenifican un ciclo continuo en conjunto, su vida iba progresando, cambiando con emoción y sutileza. La época en que se le informó de que jamás volvería a hablar o escuchar el mundo, lo sintió como un invierno imperecedero, demasiado largo e incierto.

Y aunque aún estaba saliendo de ese invierno, a veces sintiéndose como un otoño que parecía retroceder, con Crowley a su lado...por él, es que podía seguir avanzando, sintiendo la calidez de una estación radiante acercarse.

Crowley siempre se aseguraba que a cada paso, por más pequeño y aterrador que fuera, por más veces que se detuviera a mirar a sus espaldas a la incertidumbre de su porvenir, estuviera a su lado, caminando junto a él de forma que si miraba a su costado, vería a alguien sonriéndole como si le dijera un gentil: «Adelante.»

Como las cuatro sinfonías que tanto llenaban su mente en esos días, aún le falta recorrer los acordes y notas de la partitura que apenas iba escribiendo. Era un cambio gradual, que había ansiado aunque hasta ese momento no hubiera sabido cómo empezar a traerlo.

 _(Quizás, fuera una comparación extraña, pero Crowley fue su Vivaldi)_.


	8. Septimo Lienzo

Algo atormentaba a Azira, eso lo tenía en claro Crowley. Lo que no podía decir, o adivinar, era la causa. Al principio, pensó, era por la ansiedad normal por su condición (que iba disminuyendo con cada pintura acabada, y con cada pincelada más experta que la anterior); o la incertidumbre que todavía sentía con cada curso.

Crowley concluyó que eran ambos, una conclusión precipitada. Por supuesto, en sus miradas largas al perfil del bibliotecario, o el devenir de sus pensamientos, cuando estaba solo, que iban y convergen en la imagen de Azira, no podía ver gestos similares en el otro.

Y es que ver sus afectos cautivos, era un terrible conflicto para Azira Fell. Pues, tan devoto e incondicional que era la amistad aparente de Crowley, todo el tiempo de sus días, las horas de su vida, que le dedicaba en ayudarle, (el saberse prendado de un amor innegable cada vez que buscaba una excusa a sus sentimientos), era como una traición injusta al diseñador.

Azira decidió ignorar sus anhelos, y centrarse en las nuevas formas de lenguaje que estaba aprendiendo, como lo era el curso de señas que iba progresando con satisfactorio éxito, o las pinturas que iban cobrando cada vez más trasfondo y figura. Comenzó a intentar recordar sus sinfonías favoritas, con frecuencia, cuadros llenos de colores de las estaciones que el interpretaba eran propios de cada una (y los más bellos como para honrar las sinfonías de Vivaldi),

Le tenía un especial cariño a Las Estaciones, esas cuatro composiciones que evocaban el cambio y la transformación. Sin duda, (Azira solía sonreír con su reflexión), esas composiciones significaban a todo lo variable en la vida de una persona; por una u otra razón, cuando pintaba sobre la obra de Vivaldi, es que sus dedos creaban siempre imágenes de cielos con el toque de un cambio a punto de ocurrir; un amanecer de verano, una noche de invierno, un día claro de primavera.

Los tonos rojos de ese otoño, que caía sorprendiéndolo al darse cuenta, del tiempo que habían compartido ya. De esos instantes de sus vidas que estaban permitiendo al otro observar.

* * *

Crowley con cada pintura que Azira terminaba, las iba colgando en la librería conforme iba encontrando espacio, o acomodando los libros (bajo meticulosas instrucciones del bibliotecario), para tener alguna pared disponible. Cuando el cuadro tenía alguna dimensión que complicaba colocarlo, es que el diseñador insistía en llevarlos a su apartamento.

La inspiración de Azira comenzó a empujarlo a rumbos propios: cuando el hombre comenzó a integrar las señas en su forma de comunicación, también sus pinturas comenzaron a provenir de imágenes originales en su mente, además de las que hacía en imagen del sonido que recordaba de sus composiciones favoritas.

Así que, conforme las pinturas de Azira iban tomando un rumbo de obras completamente originales, Crowley también decidió esforzarse en una nueva forma de apoyarlo.

Recordaba su formación profesional; nunca repudió la música, aunque tampoco se sentía realizado pensando en esa forma de arte como su vocación de vida; muchas fueron las razones de dejar sus estudios, principalmente, sus padres, y por otra parte, que la creación de música parecía un camino sin propósito.

Con uno de los primeros cuadros de Azira que consideró originales en sus manos (el bibliotecario no pudo negárselo cuando se lo pidió para conservar en su apartamento), tomó sus viejas libretas de hojas y hojas blancas con pentagramas listos para usar.

Leyó, por pura nostalgia, algunas de sus libretas viejas donde practicó a escribir las notas composiciones conocidas por oído (la mejor forma de escribir música, según los agudos sentidos de su madre que sin duda terminó heredando).

Observó la pintura de Azira, y cerró sus ojos largos minutos, dejando que su mente buscara algún sonido que los colores de la obra encontrarán en su vivaz imaginación. Las notas fluyeron, demostrando que sus memorias de esos años que estuvo rodeado de música, no estaban más que un poco empolvados y embotados por el desuso.

Con un par de hojas de pentagrama llenos, es que fue a ver a Azira. No sabía que anticipar de mostrarle que estaba componiendo basado en las imágenes que el bibliotecario; de ese hombre que encontró de pura casualidad en una tarde libre, y que tenía, (Crowley era consciente de ello), sus sentimientos y corazón en sus manos).

—¿Qué es esto, Crowley? —dijo Azira con movimientos cuidadosos de sus manos—. ¿Estás componiendo? No sabía que habías retomado la música.

—No, bueno, no es que retomara la música...pero si estoy componiendo —respondió Crowley nervioso, señalando con un ritmo un tanto apresurado con sus manos; y continuó con un movimiento fluido de mano—. Bueno, escribí esa melodía en base a la pintura que me regalaste.

Azira miró pasmado sus manos, y luego su rostro comenzó a cubrirse de un profundo rubor, que el bibliotecario no se molestó en disimular, al no ser consciente más que de la profunda emoción que las palabras de Anthony le provocaron.

—Has...has compuesto una pieza con mi pintura —formó Azira, con sus manos temblando un poco, y tras una breve pausa pensando en si mejor escribir lo que pensaba, prosiguió con sus manos hablando por él—. Crowley, no sé qué decir, ni como agradecer esto.

—¡No, no! No tienes que...ni siquiera es una pieza completa, en todo caso es una pequeña apertura de una composición para piano —excusó el diseñador, probablemente tan ofuscado en su vergüenza como el bibliotecario.

Azira intentó fijar su atención en la partitura, buscando esconder sus ojos del otro. No teniendo formación en música alguna, no pudo leer el ritmo, o imaginar tonada alguna al observar las notas sobre las finas líneas del pentagrama.

Crowley se sintió un poco mal al darse cuenta el predicamento en que Azira estaba. El bibliotecario, con su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados, intentaba entender un lenguaje del cual no comprendía su vocabulario.

—Esta esquina de las líneas, donde esta una nota grande y con un trazo diferente —El diseñador, se acercó al otro, y buscó una silla para sentarse junto a Azira, que llevaba todo el rato en su banquillo que prefería emplear para pintar. Crowley señaló con sus dedos despacio, tras tocar el hombro del bibliotecario para llamar su atención a sus manos—; es la clave con que están las notas, y la que te indica en qué tipo de ritmo irán, como la forma en que deben leerse: Un Re en clave de Sol, no es lo mismo en esa posición en otra clave.

Crowley se enfrascó hasta caer la noche, en instruir a Azira a leer una partitura, al menos hasta sus habilidades le permitían encontrar la manera de instruir a alguien.

Ambos encontraron un lenguaje propio: donde uno escuchaba con sus recuerdos y sus ojos, hablando sus pensamientos con sus manos; y el otro, entendía cada palabra, creando música, que al final ambos interpretarían sin sonido.

En algún punto, cuando su lenguaje se mezcló en forma tan íntima para ambos, dejaron de saber si la música venía del lienzo, o las pinturas del pentagrama.


	9. Octavo Lienzo

Crowley, a pesar de lo que las personas que lo conocían pudieran empecinarse en decir lo contrario, era un hombre precavido y de planes a largo plazo (no que, considerara las consecuencias inesperadas). Y por lo mismo, le gustaba repasar los acontecimientos previos en su vida, hasta el punto presente, para saber cuál sería su nuevo plan a seguir.

No fue difícil darse cuenta, cuando hizo la acostumbrada regresión de recuerdos, ver como estos se llenaban en júbilo de la imagen de cierto hombre. Nada dificultoso había sido el darse cuenta de la verdad irrefutable que sus sentimientos, y el objeto, la persona, en que se centraba sus pensamientos indicaba: amor...en palabras mundanas, que le agitaban con violencia al decirlas.

Estaba enamorado de Aziraphale. Del hombre que se había acercado a ayudar por impulso, por pura casualidad. Sin poder controlarlo, o dejar sentir siquiera voluntad de impedirlo, sus días giraron en torno al bibliotecario: le ama, así de simple y enervante.

Esto le llevó a plantearse la razón por la que había abocado casi todo su tiempo en la recuperación de Aziraphale: ¿lo había hecho por altruismo honesto? ¿Por sentimientos personales con los que iba entendiéndose apenas? El solo pensar en la segunda respuestas, le provocaba pensarse como una persona terrible.

Aziraphale no merecía que usara su condición, o lo que estaba haciendo por él, como una herramienta para ganar cercanía y afecto. Le provocaba genuina felicidad ver progresar al dueño de la librería, de verdad que se sentía tan contento como el hombre, y por eso mismo, es que se sentía terrible de saber que bajo sus sentimientos honestos, desde el principio, que el hombre creciera fuera de sus dificultades creciera.

Es por eso, cuando decidió presentar a Azira el jardín que diseñó en la fachada de la librería, su rostro se veía tan tenso, que ensombreció cualquier satisfacción que la sorpresa del bibliotecario ante su obsequio, le provocara. Por supuesto, esto no pasó inadvertido.

—Crowley, querido, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Azira, tocando suavemente el hombro del otro para mostrarle sus movimientos de manos (todavía torpes), inquieto por el absoluto silencio de Anthony.

—Sí, solo examinaba —contestó pensativo, con sus dedos formando las palabras de manera tentativa.

—Crowley —formó Aziraphale con sus manos, pausando sus siguientes palabras, y agregó con una sonrisa preocupada, por medio de su celular temiendo no poder expresar sus inquietudes con los errores que todavía sufría con sus señas—: ¿Entramos? Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, y al ver tu maravilloso jardín, sé que debo.

Aquello preocupó a Anthony, que temiendo que Azira, tal vez, hubiera notado lo que le angustiaba. Suponía que tarde o temprano, el hombre se llegaría a cuestionar, porque hacían tanto por él. En esos tiempos, que un hombre adulto se desvive en atenciones por otro, o en general una persona en la adultez, presupone algo sospechoso.

Azira movió sus manos nervioso sobre su pecho, y tras suspirar, invitó a sentarse a Crowley en el sofá que el hombre usaba cada que lo visitaba con un movimiento de mano. Tras sentarse, el diseñador sintió enormes ganas de bajar sus ojos al suelo, pero con la forma en que se comunicaban, ambos necesitaban mirarse.

—Querido, tú sabes que nunca podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho —comenzó con sus manos, y tras pensarlo bien, usó su celular para continuar con su diálogo—: «Pero, eso mismo me ha hecho sentir a mí de manera...diferente: quiero decir, me he sentido de forma quizás, impropia, hacia tu persona; ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí? Las terapias, el jardín, estar aquí cada que no tenía ánimos, debo saberlo».

—Ángel, yo... —deletreo con sus manos, no confiando en que sus dedos no le temblaron intentando usar su celular.

Azira escribió otro mensaje, con los labios apretados forzando una sonrisa—: «Quiero saberlo porque, cada que pinto algo, tu estas en mis pensamientos. Quiero decir, cuando comencé a usar la pintura como una forma de escuchar el mundo, tú fuiste mi motivación. A lo mejor fueron razones diferentes a las que siento ahora las de aquel entonces».

Azira pensó conmovido, emocionado, el momento en que Crowley entró con una enorme sonrisa, mostrándole la partitura completa del primer cuadro que pintó, aquel que nombró «Pavane para el cielo» al usar esa sinfonía como base de la obra, y los colores de un cielo claro como escenario.

—«Hasta he llegado a la locura de pensar que tu podrías sentir algo igual a lo que yo siento» —escribió, y tras ese mensaje, bajó su celular a su regazo, alzando sus manos brazos para decirlo, en la forma más honesta e íntima, la más cercana que podía a como si pudiera usar su voz—: Parece que al final, puede que haya fallada a tu amistad: me he enamorado de ti, Anthony.

Crowley queda con sus manos al aire, formando palabras inconexas, mientras balbucea otras tantas con su voz. Pasa sus manos por su cabello varias veces, con tal fuerza, que irrita la piel su frente en el gesto.

—Si estoy equivocado, está bien que dejemos esto hasta aquí; estoy bien con que lo sepas, no podía ocultarlo más —explicó Azira con una lentitud nerviosa al pronunciar cada frase con señas torpes debido a sus manos que las sentía entumecidas por los nervios—. Entenderé si sientes desagrado.

Anthony se puso de pie con decisión al escuchar lo último, que sintió como una ofensa: ¿Cómo pretendía Azira pensar que recibir una confesión así de él podía ser desagradable? Por supuesto, el diseñador poco sabía que su furia contra el razonamiento de Azira de demeritar sus sentimientos por él, era tan simple porque él profesaba unos iguales.

Crowley, toma su celular, y escribe tan rápido como puede para que sea entendible—: ¡Entonces debí confesarme antes! También te amo, ¡y seguiré estando aquí a tu lado! Me hace feliz hacer todo esto para que tú lo estés, ¿entiendes Azira? ¡No vuelvas a insinuar que me vas a desagradar!

Azira tenía sus ojos muy abiertos con la fiereza vertida en el mensaje que recibió, y por el hecho de que Anthony estaba parado frente a él, inclinándose muy cerca, al punto de que estaba casi acorralando contra el respaldo del sofá, luciendo todavía tan irritado como dejaba ver su exaltada declaración, perfectamente retratada en el mensaje de texto.

En el fondo, las palabras le faltaban para expresar que, si bien no anticipaba esa respuesta, era todo lo que podía desear.


	10. Noveno lienzo

Crowley siempre se preguntó cómo es que Azira lograba mantener esa cándida y gentil actitud con todos los desplantes de impaciencia, desaires, e intolerancia que a veces la gente mostraba a su condición. Sin embargo, más bien era el miedo e inseguridad que su autoestima le generó al principio, al verse en una situación desconocida en la cual nadie parecía tenderle una mano.

Sin embargo, conoció otra arista de la personalidad de Azira en cuanto este comenzó a usar el lenguaje de señas como segunda naturaleza, o cuando comenzó a comprender que las palabras no eran el lenguaje absoluto, ni único, para comunicarse.

(No fue extraño ver a Azira hacerles pasar vergüenza a aquellos clientes groseros que mandaba a aprender señas al impacientarse con él. Por su parte Crowley, disfrutaba bastante esa naturaleza impetuosa, ese bastardo que lograba mostrarse, manteniendo su dulzura, cuando el bibliotecario perdía toda paciencia).

Aunque, seguía sin comprender cómo es que un hombre a su edad, se mantenía tan sereno y encantador. Probablemente, era más bien la devoción de Anthony al hombre, pero, el diseñador estaba seguro que no había hombre más amable que Azira con el que se hubiera topado.

—«Bueno, es un poco de tener estándares, querido» —justificó Azira el asunto sobre sus cuidados modales, incluso con los clientes más cínicos en su comportamiento por su condición; por supuesto, Crowley debía darle el crédito de saber vengarse con cuidada cortesía.

También su otra forma de comunicarse, la música y el arte, continuó creciendo en profundidad en cuanto al lazo que eso construyó entre ellos. Crowley a veces apresuraba algún trabajo que tuviera para ponerse a componer algo sencillo, e irlo a interpretar a Azira, admirando como las manos de este comenzaban a recrear el escenario de sonidos que no podría escuchar, pero veía ante sus ojos como cientos de colores desplegarse.

No fue raro que Crowley pasara casi todos sus días en el apartamento de Azira, esperando que este cerrara la tienda para compartir una copa, sonriéndo en silencio, a veces dejando que las expresiones de sus rostros comunicaran el contento que compartir tiempo les provocaba. A veces, ambos simplemente se sientan uno al lado del otro, con sus manos entrelazadas, observando el trabajo más reciente de Azira, o como los dedos de Crowley intentaban describir la última pieza que le había mostrado en un pulcro pentagrama.

La primera vez que Azira visitó el apartamento del diseñador, terminó reclamando de la vergüenza que sintió al ver cada una de sus obras dispersas por la morada del hombre. Este solo sonrió ladino, explicando que no habría forma de que se deshiciera de ninguna, especialmente porque fueron el puente, el idioma, que los conectó.

No fue extraño que Azira leyera en las noches, con Crowley a su lado garabateando algún diseño, terminando con éste último dormido. El bibliotecario sonreía, besando a veces los labios ajenos con suavidad, y obligando al otro a ponerse más cómodo para que descansaran juntos, situación que terminó por volverse rutina.

—«Lees demasiado, ángel» —reclamaba Crowley cuando se sentía ignorado por Azira, que dedicaba toda su atención, abstrayéndose del mundo cuando sostenía un libro en sus manos. En esas ocasiones, decía su queja tocándole el hombro al otro para obligarlo a mirar, o le mandaba mensajes de texto hasta este se dignara a leerlos, o lo obligará irse cuando se molestaba.

—«Te quiero querido, pero debes dejarme leer en paz» —le diría disculpándose de casi echarlo. Crowley de iría resignado, que aunque disfrutaba ver el temple concentrado y calmo de Azira al leer, también se sentía un poco desplazado.

Azira no es que quisiera ignorar a Crowley, quien le provocaba sonreír apenas lo veía en la puerta, o se despertaba con la tibieza de su cuerpo a su lado; a veces, en las mañanas que compartían en la cama tras quedarse dormidos, normalmente, en la cama del bibliotecario, éste se sorprendía siendo observado por un sonriente pelirrojo cuando este logra despertar antes que él.

Crowley no admitiría que los momentos que más calma le traían, era verlo leer, como esa tranquilidad que el hombre mostraba en sus facciones, le contagiara tan profundamente que, al menos por un instante, creía que ambos podían estar lejos de todo problema, y que las dificultades pasados, o las venideras, eran temas para otras personas, pero no para ellos.

No es que Crowley quisiera un vida sin altibajos, pero recordaba lo mucho que Azira sufrió aprendiendo a vivir en un mundo que era cruel aunque fueras gentil, que era rápido e impaciente, aunque hubieras perdido algo que te integraba a él. Anthony no podía evitar pensar, en aquellas personas que existían en situaciones similares a las del bibliotecario, negados de la oportunidad de aprender a comunicarse nuevamente.

—«Ángel, ¿y si pongo algún promocional en la tienda para que personas puedan conocer el curso?» —le preguntó un día, mientras ayudaba a Azira a acomodar un nuevo cargamento de libros.

—«De hecho querido, he pensado que si pudiéramos convencer al instructor, y juntar gente. Me encantaría prestar mi tienda algún día de la semana, para ofrecer un curso donde cubra parte de los gastos, con el fin de hacerlo accesible a quien quiera aprender» —explicó Azira entusiasmado.

Crowley no estaba seguro si el instructor con que toman lecciones quiera acceder, pero el mismo insistiría hasta convencerlo, incluso si terminaba por irritar al profesor. Tenía un buen presentimiento, probablemente terminarían por lograr su objetivo.

—«¡Me parece una fantástica idea!» —dijo Crowley moviendo sus dedos con rapidez, apenas dándole oportunidad al otro de interpretar, y se lanzó a abrazar al bibliotecario—. «Déjame a mí lo de hablar con el profesor, y juntar un grupo».

Por supuesto, el diseñador también insistió en poner dinero para su proyecto. De paso, como iniciativa propia, ofreció si ambos podrían dar talleres de pintura y música a todos aquellos que presentaran alguna condición que los hiciera tener dificultades en sus vidas.

—«Será como enseñarles nuestros idiomas, tendríamos que pedir un poco de cooperación para los materiales, pero es algo que me gustaría intentar» —explicó Crowley, Azira tomo sus manos con las suyas cuando se lo pidió, y asintió.

Quizás fuera egoísta para Crowley pensar que su impulso de ayudar a otros, es porque le recordaban las dificultades de Azira, pero, suponía que estaba bien ser un poco egoísta si eso hacía feliz a alguien.

Y ser egoísta por de Azira era lo que más dichoso le hizo.


	11. Décimo lienzo

Crowley lo miró atento, sonriendo con lo emoción tan jubilosa que embargaba al hombre y al grupo de personas a su alrededor. El profesor los felicitaba con una sonrisa, y sus dedos traína en palabras nostálgicas cada una de las experiencias gratas, de las dificultades que pasaron (que, ahora evocaban risas). Habían pasado un año, un periodo en apariencia breve, pero que les cambió la vida a muchos de ellos.

Los niños de la clase, que si bien tenían una oportunidad de adaptarse a la ausencia de un sentido que, en apariencia, era esencial en el mundo, también habían tenido sus dificultades. No fueron pocas las veces en que, tomando en ventaja que los ponían a practicar con distintas personas en cada lección, el encontrara el ánimo de jugar un poco con los niños mientras les ayudaba. Entre las personas que destacaban (pues era una clase grande y diversa), era un hombre anciano que estaba acompañado de su esposa.

Las circunstancias nunca avisaban en la vida, decidió Crowley. Bien pudieron nacer con esa afectación que los llevó a reunirse en esa clase, o (como pasó con Azira), pudo pasar por una circunstancia imprevista; o quizás, simplemente se fue perdiendo con la edad.

Crowley aprovechó que Azira intercambió contacto con el profesor para hablar de su idea (sin embargo, en ese momento solo quería agradecerle toda la ayuda), y que el bibliotecario estaba despidiéndose con quienes trabó amistad.

—«Nos podemos ir querido» —indicó Azira con una sonrisa serena, y Crowley pensó que él era el más afectado con la melancolía que el final de ese periodo provocaba.

—«Azira, ¿crees que el profesor...?» —gesticuló Crowley, deteniendo a Azira unos pasos antes de llegar a su Bentley.

—«Yo tengo un buen presentimiento de esto, no perdemos nada con intentar» —respondió.

Poco después de que terminara el curso de señas, es que Azira comenzó a dedicar buenas horas al cerrar a pintar. El bibliotecario había agarrado como un fuerte hábito, repasar con sus dedos los pentagramas de Crowley, quien le enseñó a leerlos, en particular los que le hizo de las Estaciones.

Crowley, que volvió a dedicarse tiempo completo a su trabajo y aumentar su cartera de clientes, visitaba todas las tardes (cuando podía) al bibliotecario, muchas veces quedándose a dormir. A veces, pensaba, residía más en el pequeño apartamento arriba de la tienda, que en el suyo en aquel suburbio fuera de Soho.

No fue extraño que un día Crowley le preguntará dónde podía desempacar su ropa, y Azira, riendo un poco, le hizo espacio en su ropero. Es así, que Crowley terminó viviendo con Azira Fell, y observando como este se integraba en su día a día con las nuevas formas de lenguaje aprendidas.

Crowley conoció la verdadera fortaleza del carácter de Azira. Cuando algún cliente llegaba impaciente, con renovada confianza encontraba la paciencia de escribirle en notas, cuando la persona desconocía el lenguaje de señas, que estaba siendo un bastardo sin modales, o darle una cínica indirecta de que podría estar usando su mal carácter en aprender, incluso dándoles un número del curso al que asistió.

Azira ya no necesitaba su apoyo al manejarse a sus clientes, incluso había puesto un sistema de tarjetas donde las personas elegían el género que buscaban si no llegaban con algún libro en mente, y él les mostraba la sección, o gesticulaba la ubicación de alguna recomendación particular. A pesar de que el bibliotecario podía defenderse, ahora, por sí mismo, no quitaba a Anthony el ánimo de ofrecer ayuda acomodando o limpiando cuando podía.

Y se sentaba a disfrutar alguna buena copa de vino, mientras Azira preparaba su lienzo para comenzar algún proyecto nuevo, o finalizar alguno que hubiera dejado a medias. Se abstrae tanto en la actividad, que a veces Crowley sentía ver un espectáculo que estaba prohibido interrumpir, o en el cual no estaba invitado a involucrarse; miraba complacido los colores desplegarse, y las formas asentarse en, la antes, blanca superficie.

—«Te gusta mucho leer la partitura de esas piezas» —observó Crowley una vez, cuando Azira tomaba las partituras de Vivaldi para repasar antes de ponerse a pintar.

Azira sonrió al ver las palabras formadas por las estilizadas manos de Crowley—. «Es que me motiva, querido: es como si al repasar estación por estación, pudiera ver el cambio que ha sucedido en mi vida. Los humanos somos como estas composiciones, en apariencia constantes, pero siempre diferentes con cada instante que pasa».

Crowley no pudo más que estar de acuerdo, y dejó a Azira repasar esas partituras las veces que quisiera sin comentario alguno. Al mismo tiempo, el diseñador pensó en el primero momento que conoció al otro, el primer instante en que se cruzó con el bibliotecario por una decisión sin planificación (porque, bien pudo buscar otra librería, o comprar en línea material de referencia para su trabajo). Analizó su comportamiento, notando con claridad todas las cosas que antes jamás hubiera pensado hacer por alguien.

Sin dudas, ambos eran diferentes de su yo del día anteriores, ni se diga del momento en que se conocieron, o al estación que precedió a ese instante.

Ahora que ve desde el primer momento en que conoció a Azira, posee una certeza irrevocable que no podría nunca compararse con el Crowley que era casi dos años antes, y no podía más que sentirse satisfecho con eso. Ambos habían crecido.

Crowley se sentía entusiasmado cuando llegaban algunos clientes con la condición de Azira, hablando con el bibliotecario fluidamente, con sonrisas enormes de descubrir que ese hombre comprendía su forma de comunicarse con el mundo.

Al llegar la primavera siguiente, Crowley observó el cuadro, aquel que Azira pintó por primera vez, y movió, de su casi abandonado apartamento a la librería. Fue consciente del tiempo que había trascurrido entre ellos, y pensó que esa era el recuerdo grabado en lienzo, para demostrar cómo ambos habían encontrado su propio lenguaje en el mundo.

Esa pintura fue la primera vez que observó la música tomar color, el sonido volverse imagen, y alguien escuchar el mundo a su manera.


	12. Clausura

Azira recuerda su primera conversación con alguien sordomudo; nunca podría describir la sensación de verse comprendido por alguien en una situación similar, de descubrir, que en efecto, haber tomado el valor de ir al curso, tenido la persistencia de sobrepasar sus dificultades en el aprendizaje, cambiaron su vida en forma irrevocable.

Y pensó que quizás estaba exagerando las sensaciones que esa ocasión le provocó; eso creyó hasta, que Crowley le correspondió la mirada tras atender al cliente, dándole las sonrisa más radiante y llena de orgullo que jamás le habían dedicado.

Recordaba como Crowley se acercó a él, le tomó con mucha suavidad de los hombros, y lo besó con ganas, conmovido, sorprendiendolo de toda la emoción que ese gesto le mostraba. Recibió reacciones muy similares con cada obstáculo que pasaba, o con cada persona incapaz de ponerse en su piel, o buscar ser conscientes de su condición.

Azira lo abrazaba con fuerza tras cada muestra de orgullo y afecto. Miró el primer cuadro que pintó con los materiales de Crowley, recordando lo mucho que tenía que agradecer haber sido la librería que ese hombre pisó en un día cualquier en medio del bullicio de Soho.

Sonreía cuando se paraba a un lado de Crowley, que observaba sus cuadros, poniendo especial atención a su primera obra, y a los que fueron hechos intentando revivir la imagen de cada una de las sinfonías de Vivaldi.

Cuando se entraba en cierta librería de Soho, se podía ser recibido por el cambio de tiempo en pigmento y lienzo, por la transformación de vida, por el cambio de las estaciones hechas sinfonías.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLAAAAA, Sé que que me tarde más de lo prudente considerando que era cortita, pero la hacía con mucho amor y cuidado <3
> 
> A fin hemos llegado al final de una historia al ritmo de las creaciones de Vivaldi. Agradezco un montón cada comentario, y no puedo más que abrazarlos virtualmente cada vez que comentaban y decían que amaban esta historia.
> 
> Y como siempre, molestando con mis preguntas, porque amo y aprendo de su opinión. Me gustaría saber:
> 
> ¿Fue lo que esperaban?
> 
> ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó?
> 
> ¿Lo que no les gustó?
> 
> ¿Lo más triste y/o doloroso?
> 
> ¿Lo que les sorprendió?
> 
> ¿Cuál es su opinión final?


End file.
